


Tiny Treats 6

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Friendship, Gen, M/M, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stocking stuffers for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sister_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/gifts).



1) After sleeping for so many years, Vincent felt confident that he had the demons at bay. That confidence didn't waver, even under Barrett's intense scrutiny, until he achieved limit beak. Galian Beast's mindless fury shook him to the core and he cursed the day he had met Cloud Strife.

 

2) Living with the Autobots was great, but even with her dysfunctional family Sari missed little things about the tower like Sparkplug. And Tutor-Bot.

 

3) Blaster lay, still bound in that intricate diamond pattern his partner preferred, in Tracks' arms. The blue mech stroked his fingers along the symbiote host's buttons, keeping Blaster aroused but not needy. Blaster didn't mind; for him, this was perfect.

 

4) Lyn held her sword and wondered at the intricacies of destiny.

 

5) "Geordi," Data stared at the wall in front of them. "I do not understand the purpose of this exercise."

"Data, it's art." The engineer gestured expansively at the grey surface.

"It is a wall. Hardly what any species in the known galaxy would call art."

Geordi looked at his friend, irritated. "Data, what setting are you using for your optical feed?"

"I am currently viewing my surroundings in the human-visible light spectrum." Data cocked his head in curiousity. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes," Geordi replied. "Adjust it so that you're using the same optical feed I do."

The android did as instructed and looked back at the wall. "Oh..."

Together, they enjoyed an art display no normal human would ever be able to see.

 

6) "I want to get a piercing," Yuffie announced over breakfast.

Tifa nodded. "You'd look cute with a nose ring."

"My dad will freak."

"So? It's your body, not his."

The ninja nodded. "Where do you go to get a piercing in this town, anyway?"

Tifa took the younger girl's hand and tugged her away from the table. "I know a great place near the church."


End file.
